


Middle

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [90]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo - inexplicably to Hux - loves his tum.





	

Hux slaps at the hand. And again. And again. He frowns at Kylo’s face, wondering why he thinks it’s appropriate to keep doing what he’s obviously been asked not to? 

So he was raised by political idiots, does that mean he doesn’t know when someone doesn’t want poking and prodding? Apparently.

“What are you doing?”  


“It’s… it’s so cute,” he breathes, like he’s just found the Force somewhere on Hux’s solar plexus.  


Which he might. If the Force is actually the fart that’s about to be dislodged if he keeps up bothering his guts like this. Is that the mysterious Force? Bodily gas? He slaps again, and then sighs when Kylo goes from prodding the side of his stomach and instead pushes his nose into his navel.

It’s kinda gross, but the soft kisses underneath are okay.

“My stomach is not cute, Ren.”  


“Shho shhoft,” he mumbles, and then starts kissing around and around in ever-increasing circles.  


Hux sort of maybe just slightly kind of… shrieks. Because it catches him in a ticklish way, and then there’s raspberries being blown and Hux grabs a pillow and _whacks the Knight over his damn fool head for being a selfish little prick_.

“Stop it! You’re tickling me!”  


“But it’s so lovely!” Kylo whines, his cheek and ear now rubbing over him. “I love it so much.”  


“You’re a sick-ass freak!”  


Kylo sighs. “Fine.” He places one last kiss, then comes up to his neck. “What about your ass?”

Hux finds out how much pillow a Kylo can munch pretty shortly after that. (Although he does allow some exploratory work to see if it’s an acceptable alternative to tummy-poking. Maybe.)


End file.
